Ranma/ Jet Set Radio; 'Styl'n'
by WFROSE
Summary: Ranma and the gang form the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew', presented by DJ Professor K
1. Prologue

Ranma/ Jet Set Radio  
'Styl'n and Grind'n'  
  
  
  
  
  
"WASSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!! NERIMA! It's you're fly DJ of the sacred and free airways and airwaves PRO-FESS-A- K! Have I got ya attention out there in wonderland? Good! I'ld just like to say it's been another breautiful day in the Nerimahood, that's Furikan of New Tokyo, you dig? And it's about to get a whole lot prettier with some boss grooves and... heh... the local renovation committee..."  
______________________  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!"  
  
"DAMN KIDS!"  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Ranma ignored the cries of outrage, as he blazed through the crowd, not too concerned for their welfare since he was pretty sure they would get out of his way... in time. Sharply turning to his left. Ranma came to a skidding stop on the side of his roller blades, but barely pause, as he pushed off back away at a 45 degree angle. A few press offs to get speed, Ranma was quickly approaching top speed along a speeding bus. The pigtailed roller blader took pulled out a can of spraypaint, aiming to beautify on the go...  
______________________  
  
"Oh snap! I guess you newbies here in Nerima-ville are stumped and boggled. I'm talk'n about the NERIMA WRECKING CREW, BABY!!! You'll know who I'm talk'n about; my boys and girls that are working to make Nerima beautiful. First lemme give a shoutout to my holmes, Ryoga. Boy be strong as a bull, and hard as one too. You be haaarrrrrd pressed to match power and endurance, unfortunately the boy's got as much direction sense as a compass at the North Pole...  
______________________  
  
Ryoga hopped along the rooftops on his roller blades, and suddenly pushed a burst of speed up a steep roof, launching himself into the air.   
  
"HA!" The bandanna clad boy called out, in a backwards sommersault as he flew forwards. He landed on a powerline; his blades grinding against the insulated wire, before approaching a pole, pushing off back into the air with a spin, skidding on the back of a park bench, landing on the park sidewalk, and cutting through a flock of pigeons. He then stopped on a dime, spinning like a top, before choosing a direction to head in; they were all pretty much the same to him, anyhow.  
______________________  
  
"Follow'n up, be my chica Akane! She may not be the most styl'n of the bunch, but she got heart, some of that brute strength, and a bit of speed that puts her in league with the rest of tha 'Crew'..."  
______________________  
  
Crouched low in a grind, Akane make sparks along the metal guardrailing of the street walkway, before leaping up onto a railing alongside a spiraling staircase. She ascended with barely losing any momentum, and once at the top, leaped off and grabbed the bottom of her blades with her left hand. The short haired girl landed, and used her strength for a quick burst of speed on the bridge that crossed over the street; scaring pedestrians out of her way. She pivoted on one blade so she was skating backwards, and then turned back to face forward, before leaping off the bridge, doing the splits in the air.  
  
"Nice!"  
______________________  
  
"Now we're talk'n about my fly girl, Ukyo! Mistress of the grind and tha okonomiyaki. And with some of her phat stunts, we all gotta be impressed that she ain't pretending to be street okonomiyaki. Girl's got some crazy skills, you go, daredevil!"  
______________________  
  
Ukyo's blades rolled along the advertising board on the side of the building, before she bounded off onto another board, then the side of a building, and then finally onto a rooftop. She rushed to the edge of the high rise, and leapt off into a bellyflop. She tucked herself into several sommersaults, before bracing her skates against the side of the building across the one she had just jumped from, and then pushed off at an angle onto a walkway's guardrail; hopping just a bit to turn around to skid backwards while her skates and the metal rail made sparks fly...  
______________________  
  
"Next, I'd like to introduce you to that Chinese Flower, Shampoo! Hey yo, all hair care product jokes aside, my girl's got some finesse to rival Ukyo's, but where she lacks the outright daring, she more than makes up in silk like grace..."  
______________________  
  
While still skating backwards, Ukyo held her hand low. Shampoo slapped it as she skated by, and nodded to Ukyo with a smirk. Shampoo snagged the back of a car racing by her, and allowed it to pull her along. Just as the vehicle turned, Shampoo was whiplashed forward off the base of a steep decline; soaring in the air with her legs tucked in. Almost lazily, she leaned backwards, tumbling in the air once, before landing in an open window to a building hall. Without pause, she hit the concrete floor of skates first, and raced down the hall, diverting her attention enough to blow a kiss to a wayward man who looked outside his door at the commotion coming down the apartment building hall.  
______________________  
  
"Of course, we can't be talk'n about one Amazon without the other. Mousse has the MASSIVE hangtime that has him listed as FCC enemy number ONE! On top of that, boy never seems to be without ammo. His endless supply of spray paint cans, the graffiti soul, keep him and his peeps well armed in tha Hip-hop battle on the heavy streets! Just... heh, watch out for him, yo. He has the eyesight of a caped crusader of the flying rodent kind... with his eyes plucked out..."  
______________________  
  
Shampoo intercepted the can of spraypaint, as she leapt out the window in a half gator on the other side of the hall. Mousse hadn't even looked back, as he continued to skate at top speed towards the light pole. As he raced by it, a cord had snapped out of the sleeve of his billowing white coat, snagging the pole. As it went taunt, Mousse leapt into the air, allowing the cord to swing him into the air at high velocity. Like some webbed vigilante, Mousse soared into the air, feet first, before flipping upright, rebounding off the side of the building Shampoo just jumped out of; only tounching for a split second, yet leaving his graffiti behind. Mousse landed on the rootop of the next building across, and slammed into the one of the jutting vents, mistaking it for a ramp.  
______________________  
  
"Last, but the leader of the pack, our boy/girl, depending on the humidity, we got Ranma. Don't let anyone tell you he's the best, just look into the sky or where you hear the most people screaming, and he'll prove it outright to ya. There ain't NOBODY that tops the creme` de la creme` of the Nerima streets, or Tokyo. And you betta BEALI' DAT!"  
______________________  
  
Ranma smirked, as he skated backwards away from the bus, leaving his infamous pigtailed yin/yang grafiti behind. Ranma spun himself around, leapt frogged over one pedestrian that was slow to get out of his way (disproving his theory), landed in a crouch that allowed him to blade under the rail that went along the currently drained canal, and rode down the half-pipe up to the other side. Ranma hand planted on the opposite end, and flipped himself down, and raced back up the other side. He flipped backwards while rising and performed an airwalk once he launched over its edge, and came back down upside down, quickly turning himself upright just before landing without any concern.   
  
"Ha! Sweet!" He congradulated himself, while rolling halfway up the other side, and turning down the drained canal to head back to the crew's hangout.  
______________________  
  
"That's enough of my rant's and raves, gentlemen and ladies. I think it's time we started kick'n some heavy jams for your audical pleasure. And know this; you're tuned in to Jet Set RADIOOOOOOO!!! There ain't ANY other station for you to be hear'n, you understand?" 


	2. Part 1

Ranma/ Jet Set Radio  
'Styl'n'  
  
  
  
Heyyyyyy boys and girls out there in La-La Land! What time is it? Yo? Whoa! I heard you guys shout'n all the way in my deep, deep, tippity-tank-top secret broadcast station! But hey, it's cool, yo, all ya show'n that LOOOOOOOVE for yo' favorite DJ in the wholdest, widest world.  
  
Now, I know you guys anxious to get this party started, right? So lemme twirl a disk for ya with phat vibes and grooves, to complete that balanced breakfast!  
  
Hold up, hold up, yo. Before we go anywhere, let us all bow our heads, and give thanks... what? What do you mean 'for what'?" Oooh, no, I guess the teacher is gonna have to get you peeps an edumacation up in hea'! Just pull up a chair, and I'll spin you a tale...  
______________________________  
  
  
"You know? It really is a nice day out," Akane stated in a refreshed voice, as she skated casually down the street. The trail of Nerima's finest frantically rushing after her couldn't be bothered to agree, as they had to save their breath.  
  
Akane stopped, and turned around, almost as if she didn't realized she was being chased, "Oh? Hey guys! I missed ya!" The roller blader calmly glided to the side, just as the first officer dove after her, "Ouch, better get some dissenfectant for that before it scars..."  
  
Without barely paying attention, she then skated backwards, avoiding being covered in a dogpile. She continued backwards, not paying attention to the outraged cries of those diving out of her way to reletive safety.  
  
"Seriously, you guys are starting to get awfully fresh, don't you have wives or girlfriends?" She deftly leapt back onto a handrail that separated the sidewalk from the street, while sliding backwards, and then did a short hop-turn to face forward. the rail veered right, and she leaned backwards with the turn. Deciding she had too much of a lead over the police, Akane hopped off the rail, and darted into a building on the corner. The patrons of the record store she entered through a just opened door scattered, knocking over stands and such in their frantic effort to evade the skating girl.  
  
Akane exited the side entrance, and stated in behind the mob of police officers with billyclubs and riot sheilds. She maneuvered herself into the group, and chuckled to herself at what she was about to do...  
  
"THAT WAY, MEN! SHE WENT THAT WAY! NO NO NO! SHE WENT LEFT! NO! YOUR OTHER LEFT! THERE SHE IS! NO WAIT! SHE'S UP THERE! COME ON! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!! YOU! CUT HER OFF AND GO RIGHT! YOU, GO WEST! YOU, WE NEED MORE DONUTS, DAMMIT!!! CALL IN FOR BACK UP! WE NEED BACKUP!!! HURRY MEN, WE NEED TO SAVE THAT PREGNANT MAN FROM THE BURNING BUILDING UNDER THE HARBOR! WE MUST, WE MUST, WE MUST DEVELOP OUR BUST!!!"  
  
Akane laughed her butt off, watching the police officers run into one another, while a few were doing chest excercises, while the rest were dawning scubagear. She stopped, and turned to a piece of graffiti she didn't recognize. She skated up to it, and examined it thoroughly.  
  
"What's this supposed to be?" the rollerblader mused to herself. Without turning around, she snagged an officer running towards the harbor, his flippers comically slapping against the ground. She easily pulled him back and put his goggled head under her arm in a lock, "Hey, what does this look like to you?"  
  
"Ahh, A sword shaped like a blue lightning bolt?" The officer asked, examining the grafitti closely.  
  
"It is?" Akane asked, before getting an even closer look, herself, "Hmm, so it is. Looks crappy, doesn't it?"  
  
"I guess, I'm not much a patron for art," the officer replied.  
  
"Someone marking our territory! WE WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Akane shouted, raising her free fist in the air to puncutate her outrage.  
  
"You tell'em, sister!" The officer that was currently sweating inside his wetsuit stated earnestly. Geez, these suits get hot...  
  
Akane let go of the man, and stood him straight up to face her, "Well, officer, I would like to report an act of vandalism."  
  
"Sure, miss, we'll get right on it as soon as we're done with our current assignment..."  
  
"NOW! WHAT DO I PAY MY TAXES FOR?" Akane swooned dramatically, "Oh, woe is the day when our citie's finest can't even capture whatever street thugs had saught to desicrate our fair town! Our hope in feeling secure fails!"  
  
"Miss, Miss, I'll get right on it, on the double!" the officer quickly placated, before running off to fill out a report on the vantalism.  
  
Akane sighed in resignation, "Man, if you can't look up to the police, who can you?" With that, she pulled out her own cans of spraypaint, and in no time flat, the unsightly graffitti was covered with a much more attractive scarlet mallet with the handle going through a gate shaped like a stylistic 'A' above clouds. With a nod of approval, Akane skated off in a slight burst of speed.  
______________________________  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"Wha?" The pigtailed rollerblader asked, turning around slightly while still airborne, and crashed his gut into the top edge of a building, "I... ite..."  
  
"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! OH THAT WAS PRICELESS!!!" Ryoga laughed, looking up at his pained compatriot.  
  
"Sheer Kodak moment," Mousse stated, smirking himself  
  
"Very... funny," Ranma growled, before lifting himself from the edge, and falling. He placed his blades against the wall, and skated down the side of the building, before he was three feet from the ground, he pushed off, skating towards Ryoga in a low croutch, "And what do you know? You probably didn't even see what happened!"  
  
"What" Mousse replied, innocently, "You mean miss you botch a teeny jump like that? And you still think you're better than us!"  
  
Ranma snorted, "Yeah, like you could ever keep up with me, Duckie! So sup?"  
  
Ryoga shrugged, "Nada, seeing if you found something to-Urk!"  
  
"Hi Ranma." Shampoo stated  
  
"Heya, Ranchan," Ukyo greeted.  
  
"Hey girls," Ranma replied, "Any particular reason you two are standing on their heads?"  
  
"Shampoo see not-nice thing Pig-boy do." Shampoo adjusted her bladed feet to keep balance on the back of Ryoga's head..  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty unkosher, Sugar," Ukyo tapped her toe on the back of Mousse's head to help note her dissapproval.  
  
"Ah, it ain't nutt'n," Ranma replied, nonchilantly, "They're just hat'n because they lack'n my skill-Urk!"  
  
"Hey Akane," Shampoo stated.  
  
"Heya, Sugar," Ukyo greeted.  
  
"Hi guys, seen Ranma around?" Akane asked, adjusting her balance.  
  
"Looks like he had to duck out for a while," Ukyo stated, looking down at Akane's feet.  
  
"If he around, Ranma usually underfoot," Shampoo stated with a straight, innocent face.  
  
"Hmm?" Akane asked, and then followed Ukyo's eyes, "Oh! My bad!"  
  
"No... don't let him up yet, he was about to go into that 'mad skillz' rant again," Ukyo said with a half-lidded gaze.  
  
"Maybe if Ranma eat concrete more often, he keep big mouth closed," Shampoo agreed.  
  
"MMPH MPH MM!" Ryoga shouted as best he could.  
  
"Huh? Pig-boy say something?" Shampoo asked, lifting her foot off of Ryoga's head.  
  
"I SAID GET OFF ME, WOMAN!" Ryoga shouted, without so much pulverized gravel hindering his tongue.  
  
Mousse managed to pry himself from under Ukyo, "Yeah, go make us a sandwich, or something..." Three sharp glares turned in his direction. With an eep Mousse decided that he should sharpen his blading skills... on the other side of town. Unfortunately, the lightpost six feet behind him had other obligations for him, like napping.  
  
"Idiot," Akane mumbled, before turning back to the others, "By the way, why you guys keep call'n Ryoga 'Pig-boy'?"  
  
"Ah..." Shampoo baulked, before suddenly putting on her sweetest smile, "What Akane-chan mean?"  
  
Akane glanced around, noting the way Ryoga was tapping her index fingers together, and sweating nervously, While Ukyo was scratching her shoulder and looking in a different direction so Akane couldn't see the expression on her face. Even Ranma attempted to make himself more unnoticeable, despite currently being Akane's footstool  
  
With a sigh of resignation, knowing she was yet again not going to get an answer to that question, Akane decided to move onto urgent business, "Whatever. Anyway, someone's putting their marks up on our territory. If that's not bad enough, their art sucks!"  
  
"Akane saying art sucks..." Shampoo whispered in wonder.  
  
"Yeah... that does seem pretty harsh..." Ukyo stated with no small amount of awe in her own voice.  
  
"Hold up, what's that supposed to mean?" Akane almost growled accusingly.  
  
The two other girls looked at her with innocent, smiling faces, and replied in unison, "Nothing."  
  
"It means your graffitti isn't worth putting on construction paper and even hanging up in a pre-school class," Ranma explained, prying his head up enough to voice his opinion.  
  
"Dry up and die," Akane sighed, pressing her foot down even harder.  
  
"Ranma, why you go and insult Akane like that?" Ryoga asked, pressing his own foot onto Ranma's head to make sure it stayed down.  
  
"Anyway, someone's moving in on our area," Akane continued, "Looks like we may have some competition..."  
______________________________  
  
Kuno examined Akane's graffitti that was now covering his own, "Hmm, it appears Akane Tendou has accepted proposition by the marraige of our public markers," Kuno stood up straight, and almost stumbled forward on his new and expensive roller blades, "Let this mark the beginning of Nerima's securing by HEAVEN'S VENGENCE!"  
  
On call, four roller bladers wearing full kendo sparring outfits, complete with masks, skated behind Kuno. All five pulled out wooden bokkens, and thrust them into the air in pose. 


	3. Part 2

Ranma/ Jet Set Radio  
'Styl'n'  
  
  
Oooooooh no, now! Looks like the Blue Thunders got sent to pack'n with their haughty tails between their legs! Hey yo, how does it feel to be marked by the Nerima Wrecking Crew? Wear that decal loud and proud! Ha ha haaaaaa!  
  
Yo, speaking of loud, looks like the Blue Thunders aren't the only ones screaming for attention! You remember that phat and chill'n battle at Kolholz. Dig it, I knew ya would! Well, it seeeeems that approximately one half of da LOOOOOSSSEEERRRRSSSS... ahem, excuse me, that was down right immature of me...  
  
Dig this, one THIRD of da LOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEERRRRSSSSS... there, that's hype... The klepto portion of the Golden pair (which a slightly, heh heh... tarnished shine) decided to roust up some help gather'n the cuteness of Nerima. They may be sugar shock terrors, but don't let the 'Cutey Chasers' fool with you! They got some seeeeerrrrrious skillz when it comes to tha wheels on the asphalt!  
  
Seems that Lil' Azusa is le' fille' with the plan. My suggestion to the Nerima Wrecking Crew would be to remove those nausiatingly cute bows she's laying out on whatever catches her fancy, before her cohorts can come retrieve the goods, and deliver them back to her estate. I'll, heh, leave you to decide what to do with them...  
_________________________  
  
Akane skated furiously after Azusa, but, much to her chagrin, found them evenly matched for speed.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE FREAK!"  
  
The leader turned around and stuck her tongue out at her pursuer, "Azusa never give up her little D' Artanion! Now go away!"  
  
"Hey, Sugar, problem?" Ukyo skated up to the side of Akane.  
  
Shampoo dropped down from the sky on the other side of the youngest Tendou, "Yeah, why is you chasing too, too annoying girl?"  
  
Akane merely pointed to the indian cigar statue with a pink bow on its head that Azusa was carrying.  
  
"Oh, she ripped that off from somewhere, huh?" Ukyo commented.  
  
"Shampoo impressed, she skate faster than three of us, while carrying ugly thing..."  
  
"D'ARTANION'S NOT UGLY!" Azusa's eyes caught something, causing her to immidiately change direction, "OOOH! So CUTE! RAYMOND, RAYMOND!"  
  
"What she doing?"  
  
Ukyo shrugged in response to Shampoo, "No idea there, but I don't think she'll be able to carry whatever it is that's got her attention and that weird thing she already has."  
  
Ukyo would be correct in that assumption. Of course, that wasn't the ultra cutesy skater's plan. Azusa stopped in front of a road sign, and slapped a pink bow onto it, before taking off.  
  
The three female members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew stopped at the sign. "What's that all about?"   
  
Akane shook her head, before looking around a bit apprehensively, "but from the looks of things, it's something we better find out about..." The other two girls looked around, and suddenly noticed what had caught Akane's attention.  
  
Pink bows, everywhere, on anything that may catch Azusa's fancy. When the answer wasn't verbally forthcoming, five girls, all dressed in frilly ultra-cute outfits, skated in from five different directions.  
  
"CUTEY CHASERS! GET ALL OF IT!" the leader of the fledging gang commanded.  
  
Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo all looked at each other in realization.  
  
"On our turf, no less," Ukyo stated darkly.  
  
"Is too, too great insult, we stop them, yes?"  
  
"That's a definite yes," Akane affirmed. With that, the three girls took off in three different directions, each picking their first target...  
_________________________  
  
Ukyo caught the first girl in her sights, trying to heist a phone from a telephone booth.  
  
"Hold up, missy, we're gonna have to return that to where it belongs..."  
  
"It belongs to Azusa-chan!" the girl shouted, leaping onto a guardrail along a sidewalk, and skidding down it. She then hopped onto the roof of a Subway tunnel descent, and then onto the side of a nearby building. Ukyo followed without problem.  
  
"Like that's gonna get rid of me, you're gonna have to try harder than that, Sugar..."  
  
"I hope you're not afraid of heights," The girl stated with a dark grin, before suddenly dropping straight down from the edge of a building. Ukyo rolled her eyes, as she got to the edge, and saw the girl bouncing off of a tarp, and back to street level.  
  
"Weak," Ukyo mumbled, as she straight leapt towards the next buiding at a downward angle. She braced against its wall, and bounded off of it, and against another building that was on the same side of the street the other one was. She riccochet off of it like a rabid ping-pong ball, crossing just in front of the her target's path. "Yoink!"  
  
It took a few seconds for the other girl to realize her load was lighter, "HEY!"  
_________________________  
  
Akane was barely staying on the tail of her target, which was carrying an angry monkey that belonged to a street vender. Fortunately, regardless of how many twists and turns the Cutey Chaser took, the screeches of the monkey made it easier for Akane to follow.  
  
The raven haired girl noted the location, and smiled to herself. The alleyway only had so many various exits, and she knew where they all lead to. Akane veered off down one turn, as the other girl kept going in the direction she was. Akane weaved in and out of the obstacles littering her passage, but she managed to make it to where she wanted to be just in time. Akane sped down the alley that intersected the one her advisary was barrelling down, and as she passed by, she paused briefly to knock on a door.  
  
"Hello?" A chef of the restaurant of which Akane knocked on the back door of called out, just a moment before he felt something heavy slam into the door he just opened.  
  
"Hey, Pierre," Akane greeted, skating up to the stunned girl and chef, idly picking the screeching monkey from the Cutey Chaser's hands, before she collapsed, "What's on the special today?"  
_________________________  
  
Shampoo followed her opponent in a rail grind, and then dropped down to street level. They both ducked under a pole used to chain bikes up to. The Amazon dogged the other girl's tail, almost simultaniously pivoting on a turn in order to stay on her tail. On their second turn, Shampoo purposely skidded, bracing her foot for a leap. She launched into the air, and landed on an entrance awning. She rebounded into the air, doing a graceful somersault...  
  
The Cutey Chaser heisting the clockman diamond wondered when the clouds came in, blocking out the sun directly above her...  
_________________________  
  
The three girls continued to best their opponents, unfortunately, the Cutey Chasers wouldn't stay down. At the moment, they were allowed a pause to regroup.  
  
"They just won't quit!" Akane stated in panting exasperation, "They're more tenatious than Ranma with a mad-on!"  
  
"Yes, is too, too many targets for them to grab!" Shampoo stated with her own exasperation, "Know never where to strike next!"  
  
Ukyo mused over that notion, before she got a sly grin, "So whaddya say? How about we remove the targets?" Both Shampoo and Akane caught on, looking at each other with grins.  
  
Akane then realized something, "Wait a minute, there must be hundreds of them! What are we going to do with all those bows?"  
  
Shampoo interjected, "Shampoo know! How bout we get rid of too, too much eyesore?"  
_________________________  
  
Azusa set her dear D' Artanion down in the spot she had resided for it in her room, "Oh! You look so perfect, D' Artanion! Just wait until D' Artanion's cute friends arrive!"  
_________________________  
  
Shampoo braced her hand upon the Cutey Chaser's head, and vaulted off in a somersault. Immidiately, the girl noticed that the cute bow was missing from her item, and quickly went to return the item which obviously wasn't what she was supposed to take.  
  
Each of the Cutey Chasers started noticing the bows making the items were getting scarce, and concluded they were doing their jobs well.  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo arrived in Nerima Park, right where Akane was standing next to a large pink bow covered mound with a bright smile, "So, Pierre's special today is spinich and artichoke pizza. Anyone else hungry?"  
  
"Sounds like a victory party to me!" Ukyo chimed in.  
  
"Pierre cook too, too, good," Shampoo added, "Shampoo in! Akane buying?" Akane gave a nervous grin, as a slight trickle of sweat dropped down her temple.  
  
"Ah... sure... How about we keep this a girl's night out?"  
_________________________  
  
HA HA HAAAAAA!  
  
Well, you could never accuse the Cutey Chasers of being too bright! They may be formiddable when it comes to the blades, but their reasoning capabilities more than lack up for it!  
  
As for Azusa... Well, she got what she deserved, a big fat...  
_________________________  
  
"IT'S NOT CUTE!!!" Asuza screamed, staring at the smiling eyesore sitting in the middle of her room. It had taken her a while to remove all the bows, but once she did, she wasn't very happy about her discovery.  
  
The Cutey Chasers stood, chastized and chagrinned, only giving withering glances to the massive bust of Koucho Kuno that once resided in the center of Nerima Park.  
_________________________  
  
Well, I guess it's okay for Professa K to say, that the Cutey Chasers will be away for a while... Hey, that rhymed! check it! Professa K's dope flowing skillz! 


	4. Part 3

Ranma/ Jet Set Radio  
'Styl'n'  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Ooooooh yeah, now let the good Professa with the PHD in Hip-Hop get things back on track! The Cutie Chasers were knocked RIGHT outta tha box! They may have thought they were as hot as the pink bows they were wearing ad nausium, but little did they realize how much of a match the were for the femme fatal skat'n mastas of the Nerima WRECKING CREEEWWWW!!!  
  
Heh, you gotta give those girls props for handl'n their own. Those are three lovely ladies who ain't reliant on men for tak'n care of their distress!  
  
Meanwhile, we had a bit of fall-out back at the freaky Kuno Manner...  
  
While we're gett'n on about this, lemme spin a little Latch Bros. This groov'n track ya'll familiar with as, 'The Latch Brothers Bounce'  
___________________  
Takewake Kuno walked through the doors of his family estate, beaten low, but keeping his head high. The foul and insidious Saotome and his motly crew of vandals attempted to make a mockery of his greatness, impudently refusing to acknowledge his claim on the fair Nerima streets that desperately needed him as their sovergn protectorate.  
  
He cursed his nemesis for the umpteenth time, for his infernal impudence, and his sway over the beauteous Akane, and the vibrant and lively pigtailed girl. Realizing that the pigtailed youth's foul magics would protect him from the noble samurai's even most vehemant damnation, he concluded that he would require the necessary resources to break the infuriating stalemate that the accursed Saotome has held him in. First, though, he would request of Sasuke to remove this gaudy insignia from the back of his hakama.  
  
"EEEEYYYYY KEIKI! YOU..." The eldest member of the Kuno clan had been skipping around the corner in his usual idiotic manner, strumming his ukelele tunelessly, and came to an abrupt stop, once he noticed his son's back. "Ooooh, you be play'n wit' dat Ranma, eh? Looks like Keiki got you in 'de-end'! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA."  
  
"Your humor escapes me, just as your sanity has you," the younger snapped back, "I was in no way intentionally socializing with that feind Saotome, and it was by great trickery that he had forced my attention elsewhere!"  
  
"He tell you he do dat way?" the elder enquired with a straight face.  
  
"SAOTOME IS HERE? HEAVENS STRIKE HIM DOWN FOR TRESPASSING UPON KUNO SACRED SANCTUARY!" Tatewake shouted, turning around. Koucho Kuno blinked at exampling of exactly how stupid his son was, and smiled; pulling out a pair of shears to capitalize on his son's loss... or soon to be lost.  
  
"I swear, brother-dear, that your perserverance towards confronting my darling has lost it's amusement," Kodachi commented, causing the younger to turn to regard her, and cause his father's scissors to barly miss his hair.  
  
"Hush ye, dear sister, your just battles are of no concern to you, regardless of your sickly infactuation with the cur."  
  
"You *dare8 undermine our glorious love as a mere 'infatuation'?" Kodachi hissed, "Why, for you to make such an accusation, whilst you attempt to convort with that homewrecking trollip, the pigtailed girl, and that bestial and brutish Akane tendou? It is to laugh!"  
  
"Still they ill tongue! My pure and unadulterated love cannot be made in comparison! Dear Sister, I demand you grant me with your apology!"  
  
"Das's great, Tate!" the two siblings' father called out, sitting in a lounge that was out of place in the hall, while munching on a bucket of popcorn, "But ya need a bit more spittle for de 'indignant rage' take, yah!"  
  
"Apologise? To those unfemenine creatures? You duely have taken leave of your senses, brother dear! Perhaps it is necessary to beat them back into you?" Kodachi produced twin gymnast clubs, while suddenly stripped down to her leotard.  
  
Her brother had his bokken at ready, "Though you be of my own blood, I cannot allow you to continue on belittling the honor of my two loves... HAVE AT THE!!!" Brother and sister launched at each other, ready and willing in intent to do more than just draw blood.  
  
Just then, the phone rang next to their father. "HOLD IT, KEIKI!" Tatewake and Kodachi froze in their lunges, keeping themselves braced at ackward angles that defied physics and balance. "Don' start till I answer dis! I don' wanna miss a minnit! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The eldest Kuno answered the phone.  
  
"Father... would you mind making this call short," Kodachi started to complain, "My toes are starting to cramp..." The eldest Kuno ignored his daughter, as his wide, moronic grin began to fade into a frown.  
  
"An' how dey manage to do dat? On skates... lost sight of sumt'n dat big... YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT DAT T'TING IS?!?" Both Tatewake and Kodachi fell forwards onto their faces at their father's outburst. "I see den... ya, dis problem needs bein' taken care of." With that, the highly irked and insane father of two hung up the phone, before regarding his two children."  
  
"keiki, wahini... I be t'ink'n dere's a betta way fo' you to be vent'n dat anger..."  
  
The brother and sister looked at their father nervously, as they picked themselves off the ground.  
___________________  
  
"This is Summer Camp  
The Latch Brothers are through playing games with you  
  
Each latch bounce'll make you scream and shout  
Latch Brothers gonna turn it out!"  
___________________  
  
The three girls grinded on the rail alongside the drained artificial canal. It would be filled right now, if the city hadn't just decided to give up on the fight against whoever kept draining it. The first time the city workers found it drained, it was because the water was being redirected. Problem easily fixed, reroute the water.  
  
They did just that, and a day later, the water was being redirected again, this time with several large rocks forming a dam. Once again, the city workers were called out, this time to clear the blockage, while left puzzling over who kept sabotaging the waterway.  
  
Their answer came, the next day, as a large tornado appeared where one of the canalways were. The police arrived, finding a huge hole that drained into an old and unused subway tunnel, blasted away as if lit by dynamite. They already knew the culpurates were, but were hesistant to fight them on it; the canal wasn't all that important, anyway.  
  
Anyhow, the loss of water allowed Akane to leap from the rail without worry of getting wet, as her roller-blades caught the side of the half-pipe canal. Shampoo and Ukyo easily followed, as they rode up the other side in a single file. Akane leapt into a 360, while Shampoo kept braced on the edge with a single footed grind, as Ukyo performed a half gator. They all then skated down to the other side at a diagonal angle, which put them under the bridge that crossed over the drained canal.  
  
Under the bridgeway, an old canal service station transformed into the Nerima Wrecking Crew's hangout lay. Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga lounged outside; Ranma reclined in an old couch, Mousse grooving to the music being pumped out of the portable stereo, with tracks provided by the illustrius Proffessa K, while Ryoga leaned against the concrete wall, bobbing his head to the beat, while watching the girls ride up to the edge.  
  
One by one, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo performed a handplant against the edge, hand held it for several seconds. After they were satisfied by their ostentatiousness, they simultaniously did a walk-over onto their roller blades, putting themselves upright.  
  
"Sup?" Ryoga asked, being the first to greet the girls.  
  
"Yeah, where you girls been?" Ranma asked next, shifting to a laying position on the couch that had been temporarily moved outside, being such a nice day and all.  
  
"Oh, just decided to treat ourselves after taking care of a little ruckus down south," Ukyo stated casually, as she lazily skated towards the couch Ranma was laying on, and sat on top of Ranma's stomach, settling rather abruptly and heavily, "Share the couch, sugar!"  
  
"Ouch... heavy!" Ranma groaned out, causing Ukyo to become irritated, and set herself down as heavy as possible.  
  
"Ukyo too, too full from Pierre's Spinach and Artichoke pizza. Ranma wish he come, yes?" Shampoo stated, earning a frown from Ryoga and Mousse, while Ranma's eyes went wide in despair.  
  
"WHAT?!? Tell me you guys saved me... er... us some!" Ranma pleaded as much as he possibly could.  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "Akane pay, no buy much."  
  
"Hey! It's not as if *I* have a job, you know?" Akane retorted hotly.  
  
"What's the score?" Mousse interjected before things could get ugly, "You girls had some business to take care of?"  
  
Akane's brow furrowed, as she kneeled on the ground, "Yeah, Asuza Shiratori formed her own gang with the rediculous name 'Cutie Chasers', and were klepting anything in sight, but that's old news," Akane regarded Ranma, "What you guys do today?"  
  
"Hmm, that's funny," Ryoga answered for Ranma, "We ended up having to take care of a little potential rivalry ourselves."  
  
"Kuno decided to start his own 'me too' gang," Ranma finished, "But it's all good. Not like they were that much a challenge."  
  
"You know?" Ukyo started, finally getting up off of Ranma, "I wonder how any more of these guys we'll end up having to drive out of Nerima before they figure out that it's not worth it."  
  
"Dunno" Ranma replied, able to get his wind back, "but how hard could they ever gonna be?"  
___________________  
  
Professa K says, 'some questions are best not asked, baby!' But since ya did, we can guarentee dark clouds are loom'n in tha distance! 


	5. Part 4

'Styl'n'  
  
Ooooh, tha thunder's roll'n in, and we ain't talking the blue and impotent kind! Seems the wind's blow'n some rumors around about a monster of a menace rais'n heck and fan'n tha flames of anarchy in the Nerima outdoor market! Someone's gonna need to tame this creature of chaos before we all go down in flames!  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma rebounded off the side of a brick building, landing on the banister of a metal outdoor staircase on the side of another building in an alley. He spiraled down, taking the sharp ninety degree turns with ease of luke warm butter in a hundred degree weather.  
  
He leapt of the final flight of stairs' guardrailing, landing in a side skid that took him to the edge of the alley. "Heh, smoooth," Ranma commented to himself, as he began to skate off into the open market, "Time to score up some grub, since Akane's gonna leave the rest of us high and hungry... huh?"  
  
Ranma came to an abrupt stop, as he watched people fleeing from the market in panic or outrage. "Whoa, serious..."  
  
Ranma started to skate backwards, keeping in pace with the middle aged business man attempting to gain some distance between himself and the disturbance, "Yo, old man, what's the news?"  
  
The man came to a stop, staring at Ranma with anger and trepidation, "You with the punk back there?"  
  
Ranma blinked, "What punk?"  
  
"The punk knocking people over in the market. Someone needs to lock you hoodlums up, and away from our fair streets!"  
  
"Listen, Pops, I ain't got nutt'n to do with the jerk in there right now... at least I don't think I do." Ranma gave the man a confident smirk, "But, I'll tell you what. I got a rep to uphold, and I can't let some random guy ruin things. How about I see what's up, and take care of this?"  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma's skates ground against the insulated wires of the electric poles, taking a clearer route to the center of the disturbance. Leaping down onto a yakitori stand and then to the ground, Ranma scouted out the scene. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a familiar green windbreaker, and an unusual sash trailing behind it.  
  
With his smirk growing wider, Ranma decided to meet up with Nerima's latest visitor. Ranma quickly skated, picking up speed, until he came to an electric pole. pushing upwards into a leap that redirected all his accumilated momentum, he braced his rollerblades against the side, grinding up the verticle plane. Reaching the top, he pushed down and shifted his weight forward, once again changing his direction back to horizontal along the powerlines.  
  
Once he caught sight of his queiry, he leapt off the wire, twirling once in a lazy spin, before suddenly thrusting his foot down in a dartkick directly towards the troublemaker.  
  
The green blur stopped, just in time to allow Ranma's kick to pulverize the ground where he would have been. As the dust cleared, Ranma stood before the menace with his hands in his pockets in an easy stance, "Hey, Pantyhose."  
  
Pantyhose Tarou's eyes narrowed, "Been a while, Femboy."  
  
Ranma tilted his head, casually shedding away the barb from the other boy, "Sup? Any particular reason you're riling the natives?"  
  
Tarou smirked, "If it was any of your business... ah well, may as well tell you. Lost the old freak around here somewhere, and I'm not leaving until we have a little chat about a few things."  
  
Ranma snorted, tossing his hand forward, "How nice of you to entertain the old folks, but I can't have you giv'n me a bad name in my town." Ranma turned to the older young man with a serious glare, "I'm gonna ask you to chill, nicely first."  
  
Tarou's grin grew wider, "Or what, Girlboy?"  
  
Ranma pulled out a can of spraypaint, "Or I'm gonna have to tag some wildlife, before forcint it to migrate."  
  
Tarou's expression became a dark smirk, "You think you can keep up with me?"  
  
"That's the plan," Ranma replied, "Not like it's gonna take a lot of heat to burn you."  
  
Tarou chuckled, before holding his arms out wide, "Well then, Femboy, come and get me!" With that he pushed away from Ranma, beginning to skate backwards. Ranma's bottom lip pursed, before he took off in pursuit.  
  
Tarou continued to skate backwards, evading obstacles that he wasn't even paying attention to, as Ranma quickly caught up. The pigtailed boy held out his can of spraypaint, ready to mark down his soon to be latest victory, only to have Tarou suddenly spin on the toe of his left roller blade, and deliver an outside crescent kick to knock the can from Ranma's hand.  
  
The pigtailed blader's eyes narrowed, as the can flew out of his hand, and quickly retaliated by bringing his left fist forward towards Tarou's face, suddenly putting on a boost of speed that made the enviorment around him seem to blur into a uniform parallel of colored streaks. Tarou faded out the way, allowing Ranma to breeze by him an off of the sidewalk on the outside of the market border, and as he was spinning away, attempted a thrust kick at Ranma's back.  
  
Ranma leaned out of the way of the kick, still skating sideways as Tarou kept up, and dropped into an inside low sweep. To avoid being taken off his feet, Tarou leapt to the side, landing on a streetside guard rail. Ranma jumped to the other side, landing on the guard rail that bordered the opposite side of the street.  
  
They stared across the way at each other, through the passing street traffic, and when an opportunity was spotted, they both leapt at each other. Ranma and Tarou passed one another in the air, trading a rapid succession of blows as the flew past. Landing on the railings on the opposite side of the street, Tarou and Ranma once again ground down the downhill slope, before taking the thin out of traffic to leap at each other once again.  
  
After a multitude of trade offs, Ranma leapt directly into Tarou's path with his knee thrust out, attempting to catch his opponent in the ribs. Tarou met the knee with his own, causing the two to cancel out each other's momentum at each other, and land in the street. The fight carried on, as they both engaged in an elaborate series of Wing Chun style trapping, while staying together against one another and weaving between the cars speeding towards them as they progressed down against the flow of traffic.  
  
Ranma suddenly leapt up about a meter off the ground, and attempted an inside 360 kick towards Tarou's head. The older fighter leapt up high to avoid it, just out of the path of an oncoming bus. As it passed under him, Tarou braced his right hand against the roof of the vehicle, and used it to vault himself over it to its rear. As soon as Ranma had landed from his kick, he dropped down into the side splits, keeping the front wheels against the ground, as he leaned forward to avoid having his head taken off by the undercarrege of the bus.   
  
Tarou landed just as Ranma rose from passing under the bus, and both fighters quickly rejoined battle. Traffic grew more dense, forcing the two to veer out of the street, and onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians quickly dove out of the way, swearing obscenities at the two hoodlums that were ignored for the fight between them.  
  
Tarou suddenly pressed his attack into Ranma, causing the pigtailed blader to leap backwards, landing against a low hung billboard. Tarou quickly leapt at Ranma, landing in front of him, and attempted a right cross at Ranma's head. Ranma leapt away, landing against another building's billboard, and anticipated Tarou's pursuit. pantyhose Tarou homed in on Ranma, just as Ranma predicted, and allowing the younger fighter an opportunity to deliver an uppercut before he skated off the edge of the verticle billboard.  
  
Tarou deftly blocked the attack, while swinging his leg around, up, and then down (while he was still horizontal) towards Ranma's head. The pigtailed martial artist and rollerblader shifted out of the way of the ax kick, before leaping off the edge of the billboard, onto the side of a building.  
  
A green blur followed the red blur from each verticle plane, one attempting to gain the advantage over the other. Eventually, they bounded onto the rooftops, being forced to dodge chimneys, jutting vents, poles, and clotheslines while battling one another. After the third building, Ranma leapt into a backwards swan dive, seeing the irrigation ditch below him.  
  
Tarou had leapt off the roof to follow, and chuckled in impending triumph, "Bad move, Femboy. The odds just went into my favor..."  
  
Ranma returned Tarou's smirk; he knew exactly where he was heading.  
  
Two consecutive splashes rose high from the water, almost immidiately followed by a third splash that came from benieth the flowing water.  
  
The flying bovine beast that had emerged from the canal howled in extreme agony, as it landed on the sidewalk, furiosly attempting to remove the rollerblades from it's hooves; Tarou shed his clothes during his transformation, but the durable plastic of the rollerblades refused to give.  
  
Ranma-chan climbed out of the ditch, finding it was her turn to smirk in triumph. She casually strolled up to the pained flying creature with her hands behind her head, as it was suddenly padding around its waist for something apparently very important.  
  
Ranma brought her hands from around the back of her head, and held a gourd up that was warm to the touch, "Looking for this?"  
  
With wide eyes, Tarou nodded furiously, as he reached for the gourd. "Ah-ah-ahhh," Ranma chided, as she jumped back out of his reach, "We have a few things we're going to need to clear up, first..."  
  
_________________________  
  
HAHAHAAAAAA!!! That was a scene to be remembered, yo! Let ol' Professa K tell you the truth! That meant it wouldn't be one that the big 'n' nasty Tarou wouldn't forget! He wasn't going to be short in forgiv'n your friendly neighborhood roller blad'n martial artist. You better look out, Ranma! Tarou had found himself a kindred spirit!  
  
_________________________  
  
"Lousy sex-chang'n pigtailed fairyboy," Tarou grumbled, while sitting in the shower of a public bath; his extremely sore tooties soaked in a bucket of hot water, as he furiously scrubbed at Ranma's tag that was generously applied to Tarou's bare back.  
  
"Excuse me, might I enquired as to your allusion to the despicable cur, Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Who's ask'n," Tarou growled, not in the mood to put up with anyone.  
  
"One that like nothing better than to see that foul blackguard put in his rightful, undignified place." The young man sat down next to Tarou, and handed the cursed boy a bar of industrial soap that was tailored to remove spaypaint.  
  
"So, you got beef with the Femboy, too?"  
  
Kuno twisted his nose at the odd slander used, but nodded, "Indeed. We are currently looking for those that would be willing to aide our cause in finishing off the accursed Saotome..."  
  
Tarou tilted his ear towards Kuno, "I'm listening..."  
  
_________________________  
  
Oh boy! And if you don't think that's bad news, here comes trouble times TWO!  
  
_________________________  
  
"Aloha!" Principle Kuno almost shouted over the phone in greeting, "Yah, I got a new assignment for ya, waihini! We temporarily transferr'n ya from substitute teaching to special assi'nment on da police department! Ya, pay's good! We quadruple what ya mak'n now, and den double dat upon completion! Dat sound good? Den I be need'n ya to be report'n to da police department when da tide come in.... dat be morn'n, little waihini... Be see'n ya."  
  
Kuno hung up the phone with Ms. Hanomiya, smiling a more sinister smile than his usual manic grin. 


	6. Part 5

Author's note: it was brought to my attention that I'm actually missing the real second chapter, which was done on my ex-girlfriend's computer. Since I don't talk to that bi-... her anymore, I'll have to see if I can locate it from someone else. When I find it, I'll post it up :p  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
'Styl'n'  
  
"Eeeeyyyy Tati m'boy," the eldest Kuno greeted his son, as he entered their ancestoral home, "I be trust'n you get d'new recruit?"  
  
"Aye, he is eager to provide his services to the noble family of Kuno," Tatewake retorted, "Your dear twisted daughter should be locating more compotent individuals to assist us with our just cause to rid our fair city of the wretched and vile Saotome, along with his lowly cohorts Hibiki and Tsu.  
  
"And de girls dat be foll'n dem?"  
  
"Nary are they more than obviously confused, and are in dire need to lead from their vile predicerment. They may not fear for long, as with my growing and fearless army, I, Tatewake Kuno, the Blue Thunder, shall finally vanquish the demon sorceror Saotome, and cease their unbearable servitude and endless thrall!"  
  
"Eh, da's great, Tate," the Elder Kuno replied, having tuned out his son, "Jus' see dat you get rid of dem."  
  
Tatewake swiped his bokken at a nearby pineapple tree that was in a stand inside the house, not even turning to watch it slowly slide from the stump, and collapse to the ground, "Your wish, is as good as deed. Soon, Saotome will be as felled as this obnoxious tree you so dearly admire."  
  
____________________________  
  
Ooooh, what's this about some army? I don't know about you cats, but hat was tha ONLY thing I caught in that long gust of wind.  
  
Haa haa haaaaaa! But tell you what, we got a lot more ground to cover in this uplifting tale of ours...  
  
____________________________  
  
Ranma continued to grind backwards, standing upright with his hands in his pockets with a pensive look on his face. Looking behind him, he saw the overhang bridge that crossed over the Nerima Wrecking Crew's hangout. Leaping into the air, he somersaulted foward, still flowing back with the momentum of his reverse railgrind. he cleared the bridge, shifting in the air slightly to miss the rail on the other side of it, landing on the side of the dried up canal.  
  
The pigtailed rollerblader completed a rotation in his flip before his skates met with the cement floor. He still held his momentum, as he turned his blades to the side, causing sparks to fly as he skidded to a stop. Mousse saluted Ranma in greeting from where he was sitting on the couch, as Akane remained leaning against the wall and nodded in acknowledgement at Ranma's arrival.  
  
"Sup, Saotome?" Mousse enquired, turning to lay down on the couch.  
  
"Just got back from deal'n with Pantyhose Bovine," Ranma quipped, seemingly distracted.  
  
Akane looked up, "Why didn't you just point him in the direction of the old pervert? it's not like he really has business with you."  
  
Ranma slowly skated towards the edge of the canal bed that formed a half-pipe for them to indulge in, "That's the thing, he didn't seem all that interested in the freak more than being a hassle in general." Ranma let himself tip off the edge, and rolled to the other side of the halfpipe. He cleared the edge of the opposite bank, completing a 720 spin, before blading to the other side, and gripping the side, kicking into a handplant. "It's start'n to get rediculous, with the bustle that's suddenly been growing around here."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting to be a commotion just to go out and score some grub," Ukyo stated, as she and Ryoga ramped up the canal bed, managing to hear part of the conversation upon their return.  
  
"As long as you peeps brought the chow, it's all good," Mousse commented.  
  
Ryoga snorted, and tossed Mousse a burrito from the sack he was carrying, "Some Mexican seemed good tonight."  
  
"How far did you have to go get it?" Ranma enquired, intending a jab.  
  
Ukyo glared at Ryoga who smiled nervously, before shrugging, "Well, it's authentic, at least."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, "Honestly, guys, there's no way that Ryoga and Ukyo coulda made it halfway around the world and back in time for dinner."  
  
"Well, I had my doubts, and inclined to agree with you," Ukyo spoke up, still favoring Ryoga with an unamused expression, "but I didn't speak enough Spanish to confirm my suspicions."  
  
"Kinda bland," Mousse stated, taking a second bite out of his meal, "Should have gotten lost around a Taco Bell instead."  
  
"Anyhow, you guys were talking?" Ukyo interjected, bringing the conversation back to track.  
  
"Ranma got into a tangle with pan... with Tarou," Akane reiterated.  
  
"He claimed to be looking for the old letch to get his name changed, but he was too busy being a public nuisance to look hard enough." Ranma continued for her.  
  
"Yo, you think this has anything to do with that mess with Kuno," Ryoga enquired, taking a bite out of his food.  
  
"Or annoying pink girl?" Shampoo asked, eyeing her meal with a slight distain, before resigning herself, and unwrapping it.  
  
"No clue," Ranma replied, dropping to a kneel, "But if someone's actually trying to stir up trouble suddenly, think we're gonna need to do our civic duty, and quell hostilities."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Mousse commented, "Been a bit quiet arond here, before this at least."  
  
"Uh huh," Akane began in a dry tone, "And do we even have any leads on where to start? We can ask the lightheaded associates of ours, but I don't think they'll be forthcoming. And Tarou's not going to say anything just to simply spite us."  
  
"I got an idea where to start," Ranma replied, shifting uneasily, "But it ain't gonna be pleasant."  
  
"Whatja mean, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, giving Ranma a concerned expression.  
  
"Well, dealing with the Ambitious is never pleasant," Ranma stated with a nervous smile. Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga winced in sympathy.  
  
____________________________  
  
Down deep in the most financially secure part of Nerima, we have a group of lovely girls that are as beautiful and skillful on the blades as they are their namesake.  
  
This is the Ambitious, good children, and crossing these pretty devils will leave your wallet flatter than a bad spill offa Tokyo Tower!  
  
Take these good words of advice from that man with the PhD in Urban Psychology; steer clear of this gang if you got a choice! They're not prone to violence, but you'll be hurt'n after locking horns!  
  
____________________________  
  
Ranma launched himself into an extra burst of speed, running at the wall of the three story bank a an angle. With enough momentum, he leapt against the side of it, rolling against the verticle platform, before launching himself towards a billboard. Rebounding from the advertising sign, he landed on a cableline running along the course he was heading. He then hopped onto a second powerline that took him in a different direction. Two 180 degree hops allowed him to rebuild the speed of his grind, making it able for him to coast for several meters, before leaping from the line, and onto a stair rail, climbing to a higher altitude.  
  
Grinding down the rail, he then lept from it onto a guardrail of a balcony. Less than a meter grind, he leapt up to the roof of a nearby building. Skating along the flat terrain, Ranma caught notice of the local gang's tag against the a wall of the building next to him; a yen symbol with wings.  
  
Turning towards the other building, Ranma put on another burst of speed, and once near the end of the roof he was on, leapt almost straight up. He planted his roller blades against the wall, gliding up it. Reaching the edge of the roof, he grabbed ahold, and flipped himself onto it. He traveled atop the border of the roof, changing direction to grind up a wire that was connecting the roof to the next taller building. Almost to his destination, he then lept off the line, over the corner of the taller building, and descended onto the platform of an electric billboard. There, he found who he was looking for, counting her profits contentfully, as she swung her legs off the edge.  
  
"Usually you send Sis or Ukyo to try recruiting me," Nabiki stated, not bothering to look up at the pigtailed martial artist and rollerblader, "And to what do I owe such a prestigious visit?"  
  
"Heh, relax, I ain't here to recruit you," Ranma placated, "You're asking price is way too steep."  
  
"As it was intended," Nabiki stated, folding the large roll of yen into the pocket of her stone gray slacks that matched her business suit-like vest, all completed with a white dress blouse underneath. She stood up, and turned to Ranma with her best business expression, "So,I'll reiterate, the reason you're here?"  
  
"I was hoping you could give me with some information," Ranma requested, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Nabiki's outh twitched into a smirk, "Ranma, when was the last time you were able anything for yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Exactly," Nabiki retorted, turning away, "Sorry Ranma, but, this discussion isn't worth my time at the moment. Talking to destitute delinquents isn't within my best interest."  
  
"Hey! This is kinda important, you know?" Ranma quickly replied.  
  
"Not for me, it isn't," the leader of the Ambitious countered, "Toodeloo, Saotome." With that, she hopped from the billboard.  
  
Ranma ran to the edge, and found Nabiki grinding along a wire to descend. With a curse under his breath, Ranma dropped onto the powerline in pursuit, "Hey, just wait a sec!"  
  
____________________________  
  
Heh heh hehhhh, that's Ol' girl Nabiki for ya. Cold as hard currency! But yo, it ain't like Ranma to just give up like that, tho' he's gonna have to be work'n it in order to convince this capitalistic honey to hear him out! 


	7. Part 6

'Styl'n' 

"Ooooh, Ranma's up for a handful here. The beautiful and cool defacto leader of the Ambitious may not have a martial artist's divine abilities, but she more than makes up for it with a mind sharper than a ginzu blade, and nerves steadier than a top American poker player. On top of that, if there was anyone more stubbern than the boy-sometimes-girl wonder...

But enough of my jiv'n, let's get back to the action, kids!

* * *

"Aw Cripes!" Ranma growled, hopping off the billboard after the middle Tendou sister, "Get back here Nabiki! We're not finished yet!"

Nabiki did a slight hop of the wire she was sliding down, turning herself around to face Ranma, "Ranma-baby, don't you know that when a girl says no, she means it?"

"You ain't realiz'n what's going on around here, are ya?" Ranma shouted, crouching down slightly to pick up speed on his wire grinding.

"Your turf wars are your problem, Saotome, I handle my turf just fine. Excuse me but my stop's coming up." The leader of the Ambitious casually hopped off the wire she had been cavalierly grinding backwards on, landing the railing that ran along the top of an apartment building.

Ranma grit his teeth, as he saw Nabiki waving to him from below, heading back where they had come from, and knew if he attempted the same route she did, she would be well out of sight before he caught up. Scanning the area, he smirked, and lept forward to his left in a backwards somersault carrying him forward from his previeous momentum. After a full rotation and a quarter, he planted his feet against a billboard, buckling his legs in preparation for a second leap. With as much force as he could muster, he launched from the billboard, landing against a telephone pole.

Without missing a step, he vaulted from his verticle platform like a missile, narrowly twisting his form around the phone line that ran from it like a pole vaulter, before landing upon it in a grinding crouch. With three times the momentum Nabiki had, he easily was gaining upon her and keeping her within his line of sight.

Nabiki did a double take, shaking her head at her persuer, "Tenatious jerk." She pulled out a cellphone, and pressed one of the speed dials, "Hey, Haruka? Gimme a sec while I get Nanako on the three way... Hey you guys, I got a bit of a problem dogging my tail, meet me at Tien's Plaza on the Rainbow Record Store." After finishing her call, she looked back at Ranma; her eyes widening slightly at how close he suddenly was, "Ranma, I'm not really playing hard to get..."

"Then why don't you just stop?" the pigtailed boy enquired.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Because I don't want you to get me at all!" She crouched, and leapt straight up, landing on a crossing wooden plank that ran between two buildings. She skated off of it onto one of the buildings, out of Ranma's sight.

"Ugh," Ranma growled, suddenly putting on a burst of speed to continue his forward journey, before he did a slight hop, and planted his in-lines against the wall of the building the line ended at. During his verticle grind against the wall, he caught sight of Nabiki, skating as fast as she could along the building tops, before suddenly dropping into one of the alleys. "Nu-uh, you're not getting away that easily..." Ranma threw himself from the wall, almost literally flying to where he saw Nabiki disappear down to.

With perfect accuracy, his trajectory landed him within between the two building, just in time to see Nabiki at street level racing out of the alley. Like a pinball, Ranma bounded downwards off of the parallel walls until he was on the street, heading after the direction he saw Nabiki head in. From the angry cries of the pedestrians, he picked his route correctly.

* * *

"Nabiki was becoming irritated, and put on as much an extra burst of speed she could, causing everything around her to become a streaking blur. Even for all the speed she was putting on, she couldn't hope to outrun the head of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Of course, she didn't expect to, just buy herself some time.

She could almost feel Ranma breathing down her neck, imagining how close to her she was. Concentrating on what she had planned, Nabiki hopped onto a nearby guardrail, before pushing for as much speed as she could get, and leapt against a streetlight.

* * *

Ranma nearly scoffed, as he watched Nabiki finally leap onto the two story record store, before taking the same path she did, following her. His eyes widened, as he now saw THREE Nabikis vaulting off the rooftop and onto three seperate lines. Ranma's eyes narrowed, as two of them almost casually jumped, while the third grabbed the bottom of her in-lines before landing on her chosen path. "That ain't here, not conservative enough."

The pigtailed skater focused on the other two, fortunately finding them heading reletively the same direction, giving him enough time to choose between them. He estimated the one on the left was too short, which possibly left the middle one to be Nabiki herself. There was one way to find out...

"Hey, Nabiki!"

The pigtailed leader of the Nerima Wrecking Crew chuckled, as the one on the right started to turn towards him, before jerking back. He could imagine the choice words she was reciting for giving herself away.

Nabiki turned to her compatriot, as the other girl turned to her. With a simultanious nod, the other girl jumped onto the same line Nabiki was on. Ranma blinked, as he watched the girls suddenly begin jumping back and forth between the lines, sometimes a head of the other, sometimes behind. "Geez" Ranma griped, as they finally did it enough times to leave him thoroughly confused as to which was the real one, as it posed a problem since the lines were now splitting off in different directions at the next connecting pole.With a guess of blind faith, he chose to follow the one on the right.

Ranma's quarry hopped up onto a rooftop, skating to the edge, and grinding off of it onto a connecting phoneline. As she did this, Ranma got a view of the side profile. Nabiki didn't wear that much makeup...

Swearing under his breath, Ranma quickly jumped down onto an elevated walkway between buildings, before jumping onto it's rail, then a massive leap towards a phone line running parallel with it; tucking in and twirling in the air to gain some momentum with his launch. As he landed on the wire, he crouched tightly, cutting down on his wind resistance, while hoping he hadn't lost the real Nabiki already.

* * *

The middle Tendou sister sighed, and slowly ground to a stop. She was already aware of the issue Ranma was about to bother her about, but she really didn't have a gameplan to take it on just yet. Nonetheless, she had a reputation to uphold; if Ranma managed to figure out that she was clueless to the situation, it would be a good sized dent in her authority over her territory.

She was the leader of the Ambitious, the one that had contengency plans to contend with any matter that crossed her. She ruled by rep alone; rarely giving any displays of force, and when she did they were strategically planned to seem more impressive than they actually were. As it was, her implied association with the Nerima Wrecking Crew kept all other would-be encroachers out of her zone. Unfortunately, from what she was gathering, some of the gangs and singular rivals Ranma and his crew have recently toppled are gathering under Pineapple head's authority. Even if Ranma started the mess, everyone will be left picking up the pieces.

"Yo, Nabiki!"

Wide eyed, the girl in question snapped her head to the voice, finding Ranma airborne, heading down towards her. Her associates were trained pretty well in misleading anyone who pursued her, then again, she well knew Ranma was good.

Without further hesitation, she sped to the edge of the roof she stopped on, and jumped off; so, Ranma wanted play hardball, she knew exactly where the best field was, and she had the advantage.

The pigtailed skater landed on the same line he saw Nabiki land on, determined not to lose her again. He kept her in her line of sight, watching her move swiftly with practiced ease through the steadily growing denser and denser wires, poles, and signs that impeded their path. Almost in imitation, Ranma dipped and dodged between the obstacles, jumping from parallel line to parallel plane to evade what completely blocked his path. He could now tell Nabiki was working her hardest to lose her tail, but the leader of the Nerima Wrecking Crew wasn't for any of that.

Nabiki knew the route by heart; every obstacle and nuance was pressed to memory, perfectly timed after many, many practice runs through it. Regardless, this was still even a difficult and downright dangerous path for her. She dared not look back, aiming to keep her focus on the task at hand. Even so, she knew Ranma was still behind her, amazingly dealing with obstacle course with his skill alone. She would have to admit to him she was impressed sometime.

They both dropped into an alley; the sun already set leaving only street lights illuminating it from the main walkways. They both leapt over trashcans, bounded from wall to wall to avoid higher impediments, and weaving around various vagabonds, hoods, and other unsavory personages that lurked in the dark. Nabiki suddenly lept against the wall on her left, pushing off sharply to the right turn. Ranma pressed hard to keep up with her, just barely losing sight of her for a mere second. Ranma wouldn't have any of it, when he quickly spotted her, rushing up a ramp, grinding off the side of a wall, and leaping onto a building ledge.

Ranma followed suit, and both of them were back on the rooftops in an open race of hound and hare. Ranma smirked; Nabiki inadvertantly gave him back the advantage, as open spaces is where he fared best.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma put on a burst of speed, leaving the scene around him in a star trail. At the end of the tunnel, Nabiki continued to frantically make her escape, and leapt, attempting to cover a large gap with her jump from roof to roof.

Ranma saw it before Nabiki did; she didn't have enough momentum to make it. "Crap," with a newfound determination, Ranma poured on a bit more speed, hoping he would make it before it was too late. He was almost at the rooftop, when he heard the gasp from her when she realized her severe problem. Fortunately, the pigtailed skater was able to angle his jump to intercept her, while still maintaining enough momentum to carry them to the next rooftop.

Ranma landed in a breaking grind on the next roof, cradling the girl in his arms, "Alright, you owe me for the save, Nabiki, are you gonna help me or... uh..."

Ranma blinked, confused at the wide eyed expression of the girl that most assuradly was NOT Nabiki.

* * *

In the alleway, right at the sharp turn, Nabiki stood up from behind the dumpster she hid behind, sighing at the effort she would have to charge Ranma for putting her to, and headed home.

* * *

Ha ha haaaaaa! And what a chase it was, ladies and gentlepeeps! Man, that was like a rollarcoaster ride if I ever been on one, and your man Professa K has been on more than enough in his lifetime, I'll tell ya THAT! Though even Ranma was given the slip, and we're not talk'n money slip, let's not go to say that alls well doesn't end well.

* * *

"Well, Nabiki's always been a slippery one," Akane attempted to console Ranma, as they both walked to the front door of the Tendou home, as it was Kasumi's request that they didn't skate on the Tendou grounds.

Ranma plucked the roller blades from his shoulders, tied together by their laces, "Yeah, but it still kinda smarts that she managed to do it. Ah well, it's not like we just can't try again tomorrow."

"Welcome home," Kasumi greeted them at the door, letting the two in, "You two were running late, so I'm afraid I already started serving dinner."

Ranma's eyes widened, as he realized the consequences of such, "POP! YOU BETTER HAVE LEFT SOME FOR ME!"

Kasumi gracefully stepped to the side of the gust of wind that blew by her, "My, Ranma always has a robust appetite."

Akane rolled her eyes, as she took off her street shoes, and walked to the tea room, only to find Ranma staring in, wide eyed. "Huh?" Akane lightly pushed Ranma aside, to find in his line of view her sister Nabiki, staring back at Ranma with the same wide-eyed expression with her chopsticks still positioned in her mouth.

"Damn," they both exclaimed, having momentarily forgotten that they lived in the same home.


End file.
